The present invention generally relates to containers, particularly to containers including thermoformed trays, and specifically to containers including transparent thermoformed trays for refrigerated food products.
In the marketing of food products, it is often necessary to seal the food product in containers providing structural support and a barrier to the effects of environmental conditions. It is thus desirable to provide containers of a relatively low cost and which can be easily handled mechanically. Thermoformed containers are a preferred class which meet these characteristics and are widely utilized for refrigerated food products such as yogurt. However, it is relatively difficult to provide printing directly on thermoformed containers but rather the printing is provided on labels extending over the sidewall of the container and/or on the closure or lid for the container. In some cases, it is also desirable to be able to view the food products inside of the container. Thus, a preferred form is a container formed of transparent material. Placement of labels over transparent containers is then counterproductive as the labels and especially the printing thereon obstructs or otherwise limits viewing of the food products inside of the containers. Additionally, the application of labels to the outside surfaces of containers especially by mechanical means require large, smooth areas and thus limiting the potential shapes of the containers. It can also be appreciated that it is desirable to present food products in conventional shapes which are not necessarily cylindrical or parallelepiped shapes such as individual pieces of pie, individual slices of cheese cake, or the like. For packaging efficiency, it is desired that the containers have shapes which generally imitate or conform to the shape of the food products.
Thus, a need continues to exist for containers for refrigerated food products of generally wedge shapes which allow viewing of the food products inside of the container without opening the containers, which provide a relatively large presentation area for printed material, which are especially adapted for mechanical handling, and which otherwise overcome the deficiencies and shortcomings of prior containers.